


Paris

by samskeyti



Category: The Hour
Genre: Drabble, M/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar, a man of fifty looking for a girl of twenty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts).



A bar, a man of fifty after a girl of twenty. He knows how he looks. 

He’d guess she’d be a little like this — mop of dark hair, scornful, concentrating on every detail of the room and on really not giving a rat’s.

It isn’t her. It’s not that kind of bar. They’re very free here. Randall buys a drink and when he follows it over the boy’s alone. He has delicate hands and haphazard stubble and when Randall hesitates, his eyes never stray. A born skeptic. But there’s warmth. Welcome. 

Randall coughs. “I wonder —”

He knows how he sounds.


End file.
